Ghosts
by uniwonder
Summary: AHM: Not long after their arrival on Cybertron, Kup and his team discover the remaining female Autobots.
1. Prologue

**I was listening to "Uprising" by Muse - good song, by the way - and it inspired me to write this fic. I do not own _Transformers_, nor do I make any profit by writing this story. _Transformers _© Hasbro/Takara**

**Era: All Hail Megatron  


* * *

**

Ghosts - Prologue

"Just a little more to the right… There - dead center."

"Talking to yourself again?"

Moonracer squeaked, dropping her rifle with a loud clatter. "Will you stop sneaking up on people!" she sneered. The crimson mech behind her narrowed his one optic as the female gathered the weapon into her arms. "I'll never be as good as you… That's what you want, isn't it, Perceptor?" Moonracer glared over her shoulder, her kneeling position leaving much to be desired as she could only see to the sniper's waist.

The scientist merely emitted a soft hum, moving to be level with the femme. "You were holding it wrong," he scolded. Taken by surprise, Moonracer felt her spark leap with embarrassment as he situated her hands along the rifle - in the proper way. For a moment, she could feel herself leaning against his chest; her optics dimming as a sudden, strange contentment raced through her frame.

And he didn't seem to mind, or maybe he just didn't notice…

"Now: aim and fire." Even his voice, while cold and deep as the oldest well, sent an electric thrill through her circuits. "What? Oh, dammit!" Moonracer panicked, close to dropping the gun once again. She could hear the soft, impatient sigh; making her tremble in anxiety; "Sorry, Perceptor… I don't know what's gotten into me tonight." Keeping her chin lowered, the young female fled from the lookout point and into their makeshift base of operations.

_The first signs of a breeding cycle, usually consist of: mild irritability, mood swings, and the urge to sleep; often quiet._

Perceptor inclined his helm in realization - his little protégé was experiencing her first breeding cycle. As a scientist and subordinate, it was in his best interest not to pursue a receptive female, lest he engage in a struggle for the right to mate.

Like all Cybertronians, his instinctual programming was unrelenting when it came to breeding and the raising of hatchlings. And he felt guilty for allowing such a sweet, naïve femme into his life; as his student, an inspiring sniper. But if he doesn't accept and embrace this carnal desire, someone else will**.**

* * *

There will be more, eventually.  
Read & Review, please? :]


	2. Ghosts I

**VeekaIzhanez: Thanks!  


* * *

**

Ghosts I

The next day, all she could think about was how nice it was to be so close to him. _What is wrong with me? I can't be falling head over heels for a Wrecker, let alone a scientist. I'll be mocked - "oh, there goes the nerd's wife!" _While she was lost in her inner struggle, Moonracer failed to notice the object of her thoughts standing _right in front of her._

"Oaf!"

The petite female pushed herself gently away from his chest and peered up into his… serious visage, locking optics only briefly before she turned away. Moonracer stood there, quietly, feeling his gaze burn holes through her armor. And the silence was broken; "I'm sorry!" She apologized and made for a power walk down the corridor, only for her arm to be grasped by a firm hand. "You were absent, Moonracer."

_Again, with the scolding? _"Ow…"

Perceptor narrowed his optic and released his hold. "You know, Percy - for a mech like you, you're pretty strong." The microscope felt his lip twitch in annoyance; "…a mech like me? I assure you, Moonracer, scientists do have their strengths." She tensed, feeding off the bad energy radiating from his frame. Was he always so testy?

"It was that time on the Decepticon cruiser, wasn't it?"

"Moonracer…"

"You're all - like this now. You used to be so good-natured and…"

She couldn't remember when the floor got so interesting. The sniper stepped in, cupping her chin between his thumb and forefinger; "You're emotional." Way to ruin the mood, Perceptor! Moonracer batted his hand away and glared daggers; "Of course I'm emotional!" she retorted, "You would be too, if - if, um…" Had she been human, she would've flushed with embarrassment. And it was even worse, now that she was incapable of insulting someone properly.

"Your body has initiated the breeding cycle. You have less than one week to conceive before the cycle ends. There's going to be mechs floundering about you like starving dogs…"

"And why aren't you-"

"Because I have _some_ self-control."

She sealed her lips after that. And there she was, calling him a weakling! The pale-colored femme glanced to the ceiling as if by some miracle, Primus would smite her down. "So… how do I… _protect _myself?" she inquired, slipping her arms about her torso. Perceptor sensed her uneasiness beforehand, as it enhanced that wonderful scent emanating from between her thighs. He quickly shook that away. The poor girl was already uncomfortable around him; he didn't wish to drive her away, lest she run into Drift or Blaster, of all mechs. He cringed inwardly at the thought, and a sudden possessiveness washed over him.

"It is simple."

Moonracer leaned closer, expecting an explanation, when all she received was a forceful grip upon her helm and her lips pressed firmly to the sniper's own. She squeaked, at first, at the suddenness of it all, and then something clicked; her body relaxed and she actually found herself parting the soft, pliable metal to allow entrance.

She felt herself lighten, her hand coming to rest upon his cheek; "So much for self-control…" Perceptor actually smiled at that and went in for another sweltering kiss; both having been unaware of the optics staring at them from around the corner.

* * *

**Short chapter is short. D:  
Let's hope the others will be longer...  
So! Who do you think the voyeur is, hmm? **


	3. Ghosts II

**Wow… Thanks for the reviews!  
And as for the voyeur's identity, keep reading to find out. ;]**

Ghosts II

Stupid Kup.

That old coot had to comm. her beloved nerd.  
Moonracer paced around her quarters, mulling over the _moment_ she and the scientist had shared just hours before. _Apparently_ she wasn't special enough for him to ignore his commander. That has to change, she thought; the pale femme may have selected her mate, but the mech was more logic than instinct, therefore would need more _convincing_; she needed to unlock the hidden beast that lied within - the very beast that was present in all mechs. And if she wasn't careful, she would come to understand just how dangerous it was to play with fire.

"Blurr! Where've you been, you sneaky glitch? I called you three times!" The speedster cringed as the veteran got all up in his personal space, waving a finger in a threatening manner. Behind them, Hot Rod leaned in to whisper a little gossip into Drift's audios: "I think Blurr suffers from attention deficit disorder; it's like the circus comes to town whenever someone tries to tell him something - most of the time, it's usually something important - and it just goes in one audio and out the other." The larger mech frowned and looked to the object of their discussion; "Surly not…"

"Then his role as a messenger would be pointless." Both Wreckers stiffened at the voice and sudden presence of the sniper. "Initiating rumors about your fellow soldiers is not permitted," he added, narrowing his one optic, "Especially when it can endanger his rank - a rank he has worked hard for." Drift felt a little smirk tug at the corner of his mouth as Perceptor pushed himself past the flamboyant scout, doing well to brush his shoulder against the other as if to challenge him. Hot Rod stared after the microscope, his lips parting as he tried to comprehend the meaning behind the gesture. "_Nice_," scoffed the swordsman.

Kup stuck the Cy-Gar between his teeth, scrutinizing the blue mech before him, when Perceptor approached with a casual incline of his helm. "What did I miss?" he inquired. Kup's features softened; "Eh, nothing that can't be overlooked," he said, patting the messenger to signify that all was forgiven. "Now, if you two will follow me… We have something to discuss."

The trio walked in silence, their path ending near the edge of a demolished building. "Springer reports that the Swarm is getting closer to our location," Kup started, staring out in the direction given in said report; "It would be wise to get our group moving, but it has come to my attention that with the females beginning their breeding cycle, hiding from those monsters will be difficult."

"What are you suggesting, sir?"

Kup lowered his gaze and turned to face the other two. "Their cycle must end, or else the scent will carry, creating an irresistible path for the Swarm to follow. I understand the pickings are slim and some of the females are… involved, but we can't leave them." Perceptor gave a short nod; "In such a condition, the females would care little of who and what advances on them, as long as the mech shows qualities she desires in offspring." The veteran stepped closer and clasped his hands behind his back as he worded his command carefully, "Yes, and with that said, I want you two - along with Drift and Blaster - to… _deal_ with them."

Blurr jumped and shook his head vigorously. "I can't do that! That's suicide! Mechs fight over females, it is possible that we could do more damage to each other than the Swarm could ever dream of!"

"Sir, if I may," the scientist cut in, "If we were to go through with this, Elita-One and Chromia must not be touched." Kup emitted a sigh. "By the time they reach their peak, it won't matter! I understand many of you have morals, but this is a matter of life or death… Just - Just keep Hot Rod away from them. The boy has ADD; we don't want another one running around."

"Yes, sir," they said in union.

**Baha, yes, I do not like Hot Rod (sorry Hot Rod followers D:).  
I'm also not sure of what it is Kup chews on in AHM, so I just said spark-plug. Correct me if I'm wrong.**


	4. Ghosts III

**ice-nydwen: Ha, Cy-Gar… Thank you! :P  
flamingmarsh: Thank you for the review, and this chapter should narrow it down as to who the voyeur was. ;]**

**And thanks to those who've added this story to their favorites and alerts!**

**_*blah blah*_ = comm. speak**

* * *

Ghosts III

The door opened with ease and the intruder quietly made his way to Moonracer's bedside, his shadow looming over her sleeping figure. A single hand reached out, bold in caressing the contours of her frame. And the female shifted into the touch, burying her face in folded arms as she rolled onto her belly, giving the unknown mech a lovely view. His optics dimmed; he leaned forward to brush his lips along the back of her neck, sending a pleasant warmth through her circuitry.

"_You_."

The trespasser stood immediately at the harsh tone used. Perceptor wasn't known for his severity, but this was _his_ female. The commotion, unfortunately, woke the slumbering beauty; "Perceptor?" She then looked to the other male; "Hot Rod!" She felt vulnerable and - ugh, the creep was watching her sleep! With her privacy having been violated, Moonracer jumped off the berth and ran from the room just when the sniper launched himself at the scout.

Moonracer inhaled a deep breath, leveling her systems. "Moonracer?" That voice; she recognized it. "Elita…" She murmured the femme's name and slipped her arms about that slender torso. "Kup told me his plans to escape the Swarm," Elita started, bringing her hand to rest upon the youth's helm, "It looks as though we have no choice but to accept it." Moonracer peered up at her idol with a questioning gaze. "Those _creatures _are just as affected by a female as the rest of them, if not more. For us to sacrifice our morality…" She trailed off and pushed the younger female aside.

"Elita?"

"I will stay behind."

"…you can't be serious. You'll be killed!"

The femme commander hung her head; "If Optimus cannot have me, no one can." Moonracer recoiled and pressed her back against the wall, feeling a terrible pull at her spark. "My dear, dear Moonracer, you will go on and give life to many strong, intelligent fighters. Maybe even with that nice scientist, hm?" She paused in her words to listen in on the shrill cries of pain emitting from a tortured Hot Rod. Looking to her young gunner, she could see the smile gracing her lips. Of course she knew the femme was completely smitten with the microscope - if her talking about him every waking moment was anything to go by.

"I will always be with you, Moonracer. I have taught my sisters well, my memory will live on. I wish to be with my chosen mate… and I would advise you do the same." Elita gestured to an energon-covered mech in the hall, his shoulder-mounted scope dented and the lens cracked, but otherwise in good health. She leaned in to place a chaste kiss upon Moonracer's temple and, with a smile, departed, leaving the two alone.

"Um… How much did you hear?" she asked, keeping her optics locked on her feet. Perceptor moved closer, studying her body language; he cupped her chin, tilting her head back as he swiftly took her lips in a passionate kiss; his mood heightened by his recent encounter with Hot Rod. And Moonracer confirmed that violence was indeed a turn on; the femme practically melted within the mech's embrace. As he ventured along her neck, her fingers began to trace patterns in the fluid dotting his armor. "Wait," she wheezed, feeling her spark leap with emotion.

Perceptor emitted a series of aggravated clicks as he was pushed away. The two stared at one another for what felt like an eternity before she began to make her way further down the hall. "I don't think I'm ready yet…" And it would be her luck to end up reaching her peak in the middle of the night.

* * *

Moonracer onlined her optics; her frame was burning, longing for the electrifying sensation of cool, metal hands. She turned to face the empty space where the scientist had been laying. Kup must've summoned him, once again leaving her to her own devices. Sighing, she willed herself to sit up, each movement sending a tingling pain throughout the lower half of her body. Looking down, the femme noticed her valve had been exposed, coated with lubricant. There was no way she could confront her male comrades like this.

_*Kup.*_

_*Yes, Moonracer?*_

_*D-Do you know where Perceptor is?*_

_*Of course I do! What kind of commander would I be if-*_

_*Just tell me where he is. Sir.*_

_*Humph. I have him watching Gate-C10. He's on rotation.*_

_*Thank you.*_

The young gunner wrapped herself within the makeshift blanket and headed towards the sniper's location. She actually felt a sense of thrill course through her as she quietly made her way to the tower ruins, her figure masked by the shadows.

"Perceptor?" she whispered, pulling the hood of her cloak around her face. It was dangerous to be out here alone, yet she was confident in finding the elusive microscope. "Oh, please be here, Perceptor…"

What happened next would only serve to aggravate her predicament. Moonracer's scream was muffled by a hand as she was abruptly pulled into a narrow room. It was dark and cold, save for the body pressed firmly against her back. She trembled as another hand slipped beneath the fabric concealing her beauty from her captor. "Shh," he said, teasing the rim of her valve lightly with his fingertips, causing her to whimper, her knees growing weaker. Behind her, Perceptor glared at the entrance to their little hideaway, ready to slag anyone or anything that dared to approach them.

Moonracer craned her head to look at him, her gaze softening as she realized who it was. She reached up to remove his hand from her mouth, nuzzling his palm as her hips leaned into his touch, desperate for the divine friction. "Perceptor…" she whispered, "I-I have never done this before… I don't know what to do." The sniper took the fabric between his teeth and tore it just enough to get at her neck; "You will." She winced as the sharp canines dug into the soft metal, leaving indentations, the pain sending a pleasant signal to her interface.

She then forced herself around, capturing his lips, silencing her gasp as he lifted her from the ground, pressing her back against the wall. The femme instinctively wrapped her thighs around his waist, deliberately rubbing her slick valve against his codpiece, coaxing it open. "Be gentle…" she murmured, burying her face against his neck. Perceptor gave a soft purr in compliance, situating her legs to rest in the bends of his elbows, allowing for better access. Moonracer felt another gush of lubricant exit her sweltering interface at the movement, at the anticipation. She could then feel the hardness of his spike against her inner thigh and her optics widened. _This is really happening,_ she mused, _It only seems like yesterday I joined their ranks, began training under him - hehe, under him… Primus help me._

Then came the unbearable pain of her seal breaking. She gripped his arms tightly; she attempted to push him away, to have him withdraw, but the more she struggled, the more he settled. Perceptor nuzzled her helm, soothing her with a mixture of mechanical sounds unique to their kind. She soon felt the pain subside as more of the oil-like substance coated the sizable appendage, making it easier for him to bury himself completely. And as he hit every sensor node within her taut orifice, the femme bit down onto his collar strut to suppress her moans.

He gave her a moment to adjust before shifting her legs, spreading them wider; she nearly keened as he made to vacate her valve, only to re-enter with added force, sending her helm crashing into the cold surface behind her as she bit back her scream. It was still somewhat painful, but the pleasure quickly overrode it with each vigorous thrust.

"_One day, you'll see…"_

"_Eh, I don't know, Elita; I'm not the most attractive femme… Let's face it, females are rare; that's the only reason why they look at me; a potential last minute resort. Besides, I'm too hardcore! No one wants a mate that can outdo them in gunfights."_

"_Oh, Moonracer… Will you stop beating yourself up?"_

_The pale femme glanced to Chromia as she strode through the entrance. "Try kicking your self-confidence in the ass instead!" she added, pumping her fist in the air, "Get it in gear, baby."_

Moonracer clung tightly to the mech, her lips parted in silent gasps as each movement drove her closer to the edge. "…Perceptor," she mewled. Her muscle cables tightened and pulsed around the phallus, sending ripples of pleasure throughout the mech's body, as she succumbed to her first overload. She moved her hips against his own, riding out the waves of ecstasy. In turn, the sniper bit down on the armor protecting her audios, releasing transfluid with a subtle grunt. Moonracer felt the heated substance coat her gestational chamber, her body doing well to milk every last drop from the mech.

Her intakes cycled hard to cool her systems. She remained still, curling herself against Perceptor's broad chest. But when he decided to withdraw, she gave a painful shrill as the phallus' design made it difficult to remove; her interface stung and the coarse ridges scraped the raw metal like sandpaper. It was an ingenious method to ensure conception, but the reality sucked, in her opinion.

"I won't mind… if you carry me back."

Perceptor gave her a blank stare and abandoned the warmth, letting her slide to the floor in a mess of sated goop. "Silence," he deadpanned, sliding the cover back over his spike housing. Moonracer frowned at the command and glanced to the entrance of their makeshift shelter. She could hear shuffling outside. She peered up at the scientist with worry. Did someone hear them? Was she too loud?

"Go to the back of the corridor."

The femme did as she was told, ignoring the lingering pain in her abdomen - she would have to question him about it later.

Outside, Blurr paced back and forth, mumbling to himself. Perceptor pursed his lips and approached the other mech; "Blurr." The speedster paused in his steps and eyed the microscope. "I don't know what to do, Percy, I don't want to go through with Kup's plan, I really don't, I see no point in getting rid of one problem, which will create more problems in the form of tiny, uncontrollable hatchlings, is that Moonracer I smell?" Perceptor narrowed his optic in a silent threat. Blurr lifted his hands in a defensive manner; "No, no, I don't want anything to do with your woman, she's your woman, you have the right to do whatever you want with her, not me." Behind them, Moonracer peeked through one of the windows, watching the two closely. "You followed her," said the sniper. Blurr laughed nervously and nodded, "No, I didn't!" The crimson mech took hold of the messenger by his collar strut. "_Stay away from my femme_."

**Woo, long chapter!**


	5. Ghosts IV

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts!  
And I apologize for the delay - had some net problems. ^_^''  


* * *

**

Ghosts IV

Last night - she wanted to wake up and find that it was all a dream. The shutters concealing those bright, blue orbs slid back to reveal anxiety and fright; it was real. Moonracer wanted to ask Perceptor why and how, but found herself trembling with some unknown emotion whenever he entered her thoughts.

_*Elita...*_

_*Yes, dear?*_

_*Can you... Can you meet me in the temple ruins?*_

_*Of course.*_

The pale-colored femme sluggishly stood from her berth and made her way to the ruins; faster and faster, hoping to bypass the hungry stares the mechs were sure to give her if they caught sight of her. As she reached the entrance, Moonracer forced herself upon the door, feeling her mind reel with flashbacks; and as the door gave way, she collapsed and whimpered as her pelvic plating collided with the cold, hard floor.

"Oh, Moonracer..."

She peered up into the optics of the female commander; "Elita-"

"Shh..." Elita knelt by her side and gave the youth's helm a gentle caress. She knew exactly what happened and Moonracer cringed with embarrassment at the knowing look. "You are still receptive, my love," she began, tilting the femme's chin, "He will come back for you, to finish the job." Moonracer pulled away and sat up to glare at her superior. "I don't want this, Elita... I don't want to fall so deep into this - this mess."

"It is not a mess, Moonracer; it is your chance to prove yourself - to him, to all of them."

The two sat in silence for what felt like the longest time.

"What am I going to do without you, Elita? When the hatchling breaks..." Lubricants soon fell from the narrow ducts in the corners of her optics. "Moonracer, I will always be there. I will watch your child grow and live; that, alone, is a miracle for our species. I only wish Optimus and I could've taken the time out of our busy schedules to build our own family..." Moonracer shook her head, "What if Optimus is still alive! You can't act on ignorance!"

She quickly pursed her lips, knowing she had stepped out of line, but soon found herself pulled into a loving embrace. "I can feel him... He _is_ alive, but I'm afraid it won't be long before he joins the Well. I wish to meet him there." Elita paused and glanced down at the younger female. "Live for me, Moonracer; you _and _your hatchling." Moonracer buried her face in the commander's chest, never wanting to let go of the one she'd come to know as a maternal figure. "The second part of your cycle will be difficult for you... Take this." Elita removed a small package from subspace and held it before her; "You will do fine," she added with a smile.

Moonracer took the gift in hand and looked it over, curious of its contents. "What is it?" she asked. Elita gave a friendly scoff, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? Go on; you must complete your mission." She helped the gunner to her feet and gestured to the entrance way. The smaller female turned to eye the other. "Are you coming?"

"Not tonight, my love... My own cycle is approaching and you know what that means."

With a soft, sorrowful sigh, the youth made her way back to her quarters, attempting to clear her cheeks and optics of the lubricant. The halls were empty, but at least it gave her some comfort. She knew the other mechs and femmes were busy "saving the species"; was she the only one incapable of feeling... _proud_ about it? It wasn't that she wanted their race to die out, but to be used in such a way - before she was even ready! - it... _hurt._

Moonracer sat the package atop her desk and leaned over the container in silent contemplation. She then felt arms snake around her torso, rough, battle-scarred hands caressing the contours of her sturdy frame. She inhaled sharply; "How-?"

"If you attended my sessions, you would know," he retorted.

She turned to face the sniper, staring into those cold optics. "How could I," she countered, "when I can't even stand to look at you?" Perceptor emitted a deep rumble from within his chest and waited a moment before pressing closer. "It is natural, that you feel this way about me." How could she not trust him? He would never hurt her, nor would he lie to obtain his desires. Moonracer felt her systems flare at the closeness, at his scent. She turned her back to him, eliciting a faint purr from the mech. It was the _common_ and _natural_ position for Cybertronians; the smaller, less bulkier of the pair submitting freely to their partner; to entice the potential sire, increasing his virility.

Of course, Moonracer was oblivious - being a "newbie" and all.

"I want to _fuck _you."

Her optics widened upon hearing the sophisticated and often methodical microscope use such _human_ profanity. It came out of nowhere, and yet her body responded so well to it; she felt the lubricant seep from beneath her plating, which promptly retracted in readiness. This was it. For conception to take place, the gestation chamber must be full, and it takes at least two rounds to complete such a task. Moonracer chewed at her lower lip as more of that copious fluid escaped her valve. She knew her scent was heavy in the air; she knew Perceptor could smell her and it wasn't long before he coaxed her over the desk in preparation for her descent into unknown territory.

* * *

Again, the shutters concealing her line of sight retracted, only for her to find that it was still very much reality. For once, her body didn't feel so hot; was she...? Moonracer sat up and started to ponder the situation, when the door slid open to reveal a panicky Hot Rod. "We have to go!" he said, "We have to go now!" He took her by the wrist, despite her struggling, and drug her out of the room and down the hall. "What's going on? And let me go!"

"The Swarm." It was all that needed to be said, and her thoughts immediately went to Elita, but there wasn't time for that.

She was hefted up and onto Roadbuster... next to Perceptor. "Uh... Hi," she greeted timidly. The sniper gave her a quick glance - an unfriendly glance, at that - and continued to hold his rifle close. As the group went on their way, Moonracer slid a little closer to the crimson mech; "Is that it?" He lowered his gaze to the passing ground. "Now that it's all said and done, you don't want anything to do with me..." Mating usually happened between a bonded pair; not on a whim - unless, of course, the mech had the intention of raping another. But he wasn't like that. He was... just following orders...

The other females were just as disappointed.

Chromia was forced to stay with the group, her temporary mate being none other than Blaster, who followed closely behind. Since then, she hardly spoke; the others joked that Blaster, being the communications officer, fragged her speechless. Of course, they never openly said this, lest they get the business end Chromia's treasured gun.

"We've sent Hot Rod to scout ahead." Kup removed the cy-gar and gestured for the group to stop. "We'll wait here for his signal," he added, hopping down from the truck.

Each Cybertronian made for their own spot in the shadows.

Moonracer followed after Perceptor, determined to speak with him about their situation. "Perceptor." She watched as the microscope set up his rifle. "Please... Say _something_!"

"What do you want me to say?" he countered, casting a harsh glare in her direction. She stood there in silence, shocked at the look. Perceptor emitted a soft growl and turned back to his weapon. Moonracer frowned and sat against the wall, hurt and embarrassed beyond belief.

"I apologize, Moonracer..."

"Heh, that's a first."

"Either take it or leave it, you pesky _bitch_."

Both froze at that.

Perceptor was the first to move; he turned to face the femme, about to apologize once more, when she tackled him to the ground, straddling his waist. "Moonracer?"

"I looked up to you, even before the mess with Turmoil, before you became this - this _hardcore_ hermit that uses Drift as a stress relief squishy ball! People took you for granted, thought you weren't good enough to be an Autobot, to fight with the rest of them... You were just a scientist trying to make it in this _pointless_ war... Now look at you; you're nothing more than a cold, heartless man with unwavering loyalty to the Autobots' cause, ready and willing to kill without a second thought... and you chose _me_, a lowly female, young and naive, to be your trainee... and here I am, carrying your hatchling in the middle of it all... does any of that mean a damn thing to you?"

The scientist stared, perplexed by her sudden rant. "...a stress relief squishy ball?" A lighthearted snigger escaped her at the genuine expression of pure bewilderment. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek, brushing her fingertips beneath the altered monocle that composed his right optic. How could she even respond to that?

"Moonracer?"

"Yes?"

"I must return to my station."

Her smile faded. "Of course," she said, moving to let him up. Perceptor went to his rifle and stared out at the vastness of their dying planet. Moonracer, however, unconsciously moved behind him, slipping her arms about his waist as she rested her head between his shoulders. The sniper allowed it for the time being, letting her sleep against him while he kept a watchful eye on their location, all the while mulling over her words.


	6. Ghosts V

**flamingmarsh: Thank you for the review and I fixed it, hopefully.  
And to those who've added this story to their alerts and faves: thank you. :)  


* * *

**

Ghosts V

_*Kup. Hot Rod has returned... with others.*_

_*Others?*_

_*I suspect them to be of Prime's team.*_

_*Ah, well then... Let's greet them.*_

_*Yes, sir.*_

Perceptor reached behind him to gently nudge the sleeping female. "Moonracer. It's time to go." With every attempt to pry her arms from his chassis, her grip tightened; "No... Five more minutes," came her sluggish reply. "We don't _have_ five minutes." He turned and shoved her slighter frame from his own. Moonracer fell back with a gasp and suddenly realized how _lovey-dovey_ she was becoming. Gross.

The microscope stood, situating the rifle onto his back. He glanced to the femme as he walked by, silently gesturing for her to follow. "I'm sorry about... earlier, heh." Her whispered words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as he paused at the edge of the small Autobot gathering. Moonracer peered out from behind him and watched in awe as Ironhide confronted Chromia; he must've caught wind of Kup's "plan" - stupid Hot Rod!

"What do you mean, _had_ to? Where is he? I'll rip him to shreds!"

"Ironhide, please... Blaster was only following orders. I had no choice-"

"Had no choice?"

That's when Kup stepped in; "It was either that or those mutated bugs, Ironhide... Get over it!" The couple glared at one another before the larger Autobot stalked off, leaving his disheartened mate behind. The old commander gave an irritated snort and shifted his gaze to the female. "Look; before the product is ready to leave your chassis, I'll have Ratchet terminate it. Simple." Chromia gaped; "It isn't simple, Kup!" She then noticed Blaster out of the corner of her vision. "It's his hatchling as well... He, too, has a say in what happens."

"And how will you explain to the hatchling that Ironhide isn't the sire?"

"I won't..."

Moonracer lowered her gaze and absently clung to the sniper from behind. She was grateful in not being involved beforehand. The thought of terminating the product growing within her sent an uneasy chill down her back strut, and, apparently, Perceptor felt it. "This is going to be a long night," he murmured. The pale femme nodded and moved to start her way over to the group, the scientist following close behind.

* * *

**Moonracer's POV**

_Settled._

_Finally._

_It's cold here, but... I guess it usually is with _him _around. He appears ever watchful of me, yet so arrogant and uncaring. I almost feel sorry for my product having a sire like Perceptor; but then again, it may turn out... all right in the end. I wish I could say the same for Chromia, though._

_She and Ironhide got into it once we arrived..._

_It took several mechs to hold back the big lug before he went after Blaster, dishing all kinds of threats. And amongst the tension and rage, we - Perceptor and I - sat quietly in the corner, waiting and watching._

_I look to him and all I could think of was..._

"I have something that belongs to you."

_I barely registered his voice when he produced Elita's package from subspace._

"Oh..."

_I can't believe I forgot it! I'm so sorry Elita..._

"Thank you, Perceptor."

"Don't mention it."

_We sat there in silence as I gazed down at the package. I wanted to open it, but something told me to wait. I don't know what it was. I don't know how to explain it... _"Perceptor? What's going to happen after the hatchling arrives?" _What if he rejects it? Will I end up having to raise this little guy (or girl) on my own?_

"We will figure that out when it happens."

"So... you don't know if you'll be there for it? Like a sire should?"

_That's when I was met with a hard glare.  
I must've hit a nerve._

"I'm not doubting your ability to be a sire or anything! I just... A lot of us grew up without our sires around - either wanted nothing to do with us or became victims of the war. I want the new hatchlings to have something we didn't, ya know?"

_I tucked my head between my shoulders as I felt my spark do _another_ one of those leaps, as if it would burst forth from my chest and ravish this mech beside me. _"I think you'd be a great father." _I quickly realized my voice came out in more of a squeak, which embarrassed me even more. Ugh... What is wrong with me? Is it you, little one? Making me feel all mushy around your sire... Shame on you!_

_My lips curved into a little smile.  
I was still looking down at the box..._

_I think... I'll give my hatchling the package instead..._

"I lost my sire to the war."

_Huh? Oh..._

"I'm - I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Don't be. He fought bravely. I am proud to have been his son."

"Was he a scientist too?"

_He nodded and parted his lips once more to speak; _"I will... be there for our hatchling, Moonracer. I will protect you both to the best of my ability." _My optics widened, but I kept silent as he continued; _"Products are usually conceived by a bonded couple. This would ensure the hatchling is brought up in a stable environment with attentive creators. These, however... Illegitimate. Most will grow up without knowing who their sires are..."

"Yea, I can't begin to imagine how difficult it'll be for Chromia and her offspring."

"Yes, and I do not wish that of ours."

"...where are you getting at, Perceptor?"

_I knew there was a reason behind his sudden conversation._

"Bond with me."

* * *

**Product ~ the name of a newly formed spark and protoform; the Cybertronian equivalent of a fetus.**  
**Hatchling ~ the name given to a young Cybertronian.**


	7. Ghosts VI

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/faves. :)  


* * *

**

Ghosts VI

_Bond with me._

Those words replayed in her mind over and over. "...w-what?" She didn't want to offend him by looking so surprised, but this was coming from a war-hardened mech, someone she never thought in a million years to speak of such things. "Are you... serious?" she asked. _Of course he's serious! He isn't the type to joke around like that!_

"Yes."

_I knew it._

"This-This is sudden..."

"It is no more sudden than Kup's ridiculous order."

He had a point there.

Moonracer stood and gripped her little package tightly while gazing down at the crimson mech still seated upon the bench. Perceptor understood the silent request and moved to stand beside her. "Yes." She reached out to caress the spot where Turmoil's blast had torn through his chest. "I-I accept." The scientist took her smaller hand in his and led her away from the others, to a room just a few doors down from where they held Optimus Prime.

"Will it hurt?" she inquired innocently.

"I have never done it before."

The femme scrunched her face up. "But you're a scientist, you should know these things, right?" Perceptor opened the door and tugged her inside. "It depends on the manner in which the task is carried out. Forcing another into merging can be very painful, simply because of the sheer emotion of sadness and agony being shared between the two Cybertronians. Us, however; as long as you give yourself to me completely, it will be fine."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Once a mech starts, he is incapable of stopping until he is finished. It is within our programming."

"And the scent of a receptive female is the trigger?"

"Correct."

Moonracer was now having second thoughts. What if she said "stop" and he continued? What if he hurt her, or worse... hurt the product? She leaned against the wall, hugging Elita's gift firmly to her chassis. Perceptor walked over, carefully taking the package in hand to place upon a nearby table. "Um... P-Perceptor?" she squeaked, "What if... What if something happens? I'm not even receptive anymore..." The sniper's visage contorted in disappointment. "You cannot conceive, for you are already carrying, but the product's hunger will ensure your readiness to mate throughout the gestation period. It craves the nourishment found in transfluid, you see; sharing energon, alone, will not sustain it."

Her optics widened.

So that's why they were all sticking close. Moonracer was still a little apprehensive, but if the "cravings" were anything like before - when her cycle first began - she was in for one hell of a ride. _Primus, if you can hear me... If I die, can you have a nice hot pool of oil waiting on me? And maybe a nice looking Seeker-slave? Make sure he has a cute butt, though... I want one like... Thundercracker... oh yes... Oh no... what if Perceptor knows I fantasize about a Decepticon... and Thundercracker of all mechs? It's not like we're... It's not like we... We don't... love one another... Oh, it's just the cycle talking._

"Swarm!"

She was jerked from her thoughts as Perceptor ran out of the room. The femme was left dumbfounded. "Moonracer!" A voice hissed from the doorway. "Come on!" She quickly shook her mind clear and grabbed the package, depositing it in subspace as she ran after Chromia.

"Where are we going?"

"There's an underground tunnel leading to a nearby ship."

"But what about the others?"

Chromia stopped at the door leading to the tunnel where the rest of the femmes waited. "They'll be fine. It was decided by Kup, Prowl, and Jazz that we are to head towards the Junkion ship-"

"Junkion?"

"Shh, keep it down... Yes. Wreck-Gar is going to take us to Earth. We'll meet up with the rest there."

As she entered the tunnel, she took one last glance back at the mechs. Her feet didn't want to move. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay with him.

_Perceptor..._  


* * *

  
**Sorry for the short chapter and the lateness. D:**


	8. Ghosts VII

**Thank you for the reviews! ;]  


* * *

**

Ghosts VII

Moonracer stared at her reflection in the window, masked by the stars that seemed just out of reach. She had already lost her mentor and maternal figure. The pale femme couldn't bear to lose Perceptor as well. In the background, she heard Chromia shuffling about, most likely trying to distract herself from leaving her own mate. She knew the elder female would never admit to it, but she loved Ironhide dearly.

Moonracer shuttered her optics, concentrating on the new spark pulsing within her. The sound resembled the motion of water; soothing and rhythmic. _I wonder what it'll be - a mech or femme? Chromia said it was all about how it was conceived. Great; I should ask what "over the desk" means. _She parted her lips in a quiet sigh as she recalled that fateful night. He was aggressive, feral, eager to satisfy those primal urges...

_She grunted as her upper body collided with the desk's cold surface. The metal of her chassis scraped painfully against the steel, yet it was a pleasant sensation that actually heightened the pleasure. The female climbed further onto the desk, spreading her thighs as she whimpered with need. She could feel his hands sliding along her aft, coaxing more lubricant from her valve. "I'm... I'm burning up..." she muttered, clawing at the desk. Without warning, the sniper slid a finger past the valve's rim, causing her to instinctively push back against him. "More!" she pleaded._

_He growled low in his throat and added another digit, working them against the valve, moistening the pliable metal. Moonracer purred, shifting her hips with each penetration; "Perceptor... m-more... hn... m-make it stop..." He finally leaned in to drag his glossa over the sensitive rim, flexing the segmented appendage into the soft orifice. The femme arched her back as her insides quivered; she shuttered her optics and emitted a few clicks of approval. The sniper answered her with his own mechanical noises while he relished her taste and scent. She was more than ready..._

_Holding her hips in place, he pressed the engorged head of his spike against her valve, causing her to moan in anticipation. She soon began to squirm, wanting desperately to be impaled upon that thick phallus; "Perceptor~" she whined. The erotic sight was too much; he penetrated her forcefully, making the femme fidget with pain. She clawed at the surface, attempting to get away as the ridges became rough, preventing the mech from withdrawing completely. Perceptor finally leaned over and grasped the back of her neck between his teeth, holding her still as he began to move his hips in sharp, calculated thrusts. And as the pain ebbed away, intense pleasure coursed through her; she released a trill of delight as he caressed her deepest sensor nodes._

_She reached her overload with a sultry groan, her hips pushing back with each forward motion as she rode out the orgasm. Perceptor gripped her hips tightly, pulling the femme harder against him as his thrusts became shallow and quick. Her inner walls gripped and massaged his throbbing member, pushing him over the edge, the viscous transfluid flooding her gestation chamber. A growl erupted from his chest, his engine purring against her back as he pressed deeper, making sure every last drop reached its intended target._

_Perceptor carefully withdrew, knowing how sore the valve was and how agonizing it was to extract his spike. He proceeded to wipe himself clean before paying attention to the drying lubricant and excess transfluid between his mate's thighs. He also noticed the energon-based blood..._

"_I wounded you..."_

_Moonracer smiled and curled up on the now comfortable desktop. "I'll be okay," she murmured, "I just need some (yawn) rest..." The scientist returned the smile as she offlined her optics and drifted into recharge._

"_Moonracer..."_

"Moonracer? Hello? Earth to Moonracer!"

She onlined her optics to find a Junkion all up in her personal space. Startled, the femme fell out of her chair. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey! Gooooood Morning, Sunshine!" She rubbed her helm, glaring up at Wreck-Gar as he stood proudly. Chromia came to lift her comrade from the floor, laughing at the Junkion's antics. "Are we..." she inquired, turning to look out the window.

"Yep. Welcome to Earth, baby."

* * *

_This place is a mess..._

Moonracer frowned as she trudged through the ruins of what was one of New York's most prominent buildings. She was told to keep a low profile - this was understandable; she couldn't begin to imagine what the Decepticons would do if they found her, a carrying female. _I forgot to ask how long this gestation lasts, _sigh, _oh well..._

She took a seat upon some of the rubble and began to observe her surroundings. It was dark, humid, and perfect for a nest. Wait. Nest? The femme cringed and stood. She began to pace, mulling over her thoughts of _nesting_. It was such a new concept, yet when it came down to it, her instinct would guide her through. She soon found herself seated once more.

She was restless.

This had to be a sign, right?

"Damn you, Perceptor..."

She placed a hand over her midsection. It was warm in that one spot. Moonracer smiled, knowing the location to be that of where the gestation chamber rested. The product was growing, pulsing with energy. _You've gotten a lot stronger, haven't you? When are you coming out? _She began to poke at her stomach. That's when a sharp pain coursed through her body. "Ow... What-?" The femme hunched over and gripped her chest. What Perceptor failed to mention was how the product exited the gestation chamber, only to crawl its way to the carrier's spark, where it would then wait as it applied pressure to the spark chamber, causing immense pain.

_*C-Chromia...*_

_*I'm here, baby.*_

_*I think... I think it's time... I'm at...*_

_*Primus, don't worry! We'll find you!*_

In no time, the females - accompanied by a few Junkions - reached Moonracer's location. While the males began work on, not one, but five "cradles", Chromia and the others worked on laying Moonracer on her back. The Junkions apparently thought each femme would have their hatchlings in the same nest, which really wasn't a bad idea, but it sounded like a big bucket of bitch, bitch, whine, whine.

"Get it out! Get it out!"

"Shh, you have to be quiet, Moonracer."

"I c-can't help it! Gah, it's..."

Firestar slapped a hand over the youth's mouth, muffling her pain-filled cries. Chromia and Wreck-Gar made to part the chest plate, revealing the spark chamber and a tiny mess of protoform curling around it. The older female was in awe as she stared at the mass of blue enclosing the product. "How do we do this?" she asked. Wreck-Gar nodded; "We git-r-dun!" Surprisingly, the mech reached in with careful hands and scooped up the glowing cocoon, placing it in one of the "cradles" where the pod then attached itself.

"At ease, soldier. And that's all folks!"

Moonracer winced and pushed Firestar's hand away. "So... is-is that it?" she inquired, casting each Cybertronian a confused glance. "It won't be long before we deliver our own." Flareup approached the hatchling pod and scrutinized the tiny creature within. "It even looks like a nanite! It's so cute, though... Look at its big, blue eyes! How long do we have to wait until they hatch?"

Wreck-Gar paced. "One month."

"Well, that's not too long... Right, Chromia? Chromia?"

The blue femme had knelt to the floor. "Oh, yea... This thing isn't waiting!"

* * *

**Moonracer's POV**

_I took my spot next to the pod - my hatchling - and watched as each of my comrades succumbed the painful process of delivering their first products. Chromia had twins, Flareup and Firestar had one each, and Arcee had one. I couldn't wait until they hatched... I wanted to know what they looked like; I wanted to see if I could figure out who their sires were; I wanted to play with them and watch them grow. They were the future of our race._

_I just wish Perceptor was here to experience it with me...  


* * *

_**Ah, finally... The babehs are here. :)**_  
_


	9. Ghosts VIII

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts!  


* * *

**

Ghosts VIII

She continued to stare intently at the blue pod, waiting patiently for her hatchling to arrive. Being young and inexperienced, she began to worry of things that could go wrong; how would she be able to handle it? Sure, instinct would come into play, but it still frightened her.

Scanning the area, Moonracer noticed the other females had left; she must've been so engrossed in watching the cerulean orb, that she failed to take note of their leaving. "They probably went to find energon... or something." She ducked her head between her shoulders and cuddled closer to the 'cradle' made of debris. "I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured to the unborn hatchling.

* * *

"Do you think it was wise to leave Moonracer alone? What if the Decepticons find her and destroy the nest?"

"Yea, you know they'd jump at the chance to steal a femme."

Chromia frowned and dropped the scraps of metal she'd been carrying. "It was not my favorite decision," she started, "But we needed as many hands as we could get, collect as much supplies and fuel as we could; we cannot make too many trips lest the Decepticons spot us." Her voice trailed off as she heard the roar of jet engines. "Speak of the Devil..." mumbled Arcee. Chromia gestured for her group to hide and keep quiet. She cursed herself for being so foolish as to leave Moonracer alone and she was unable to contact her for fear of one of the Seekers catching the signal.

_They're scouting the area... It would take them no time to find the nest. _The blue femme sighed and risked opening a private link with Wreck-Garr, hoping he was close by. She was hesitant, of course; even private calls could be intercepted just.

_*Wreck-Garr, this is Chromia, are you there?*_

Static.

_*Wreck-Garr!*_

With a soft growl, she closed the link and focused her gaze on the sky; "Wreck-Garr's not answering..."

"Maybe he's just one of those stubborn types." She glanced over to Firestar and feigned a smile, "Let's hope that's all it is."

* * *

"The Autobots have been exiled..."

"I know that, Thundercracker!"

"Then what are we doing?"

Starscream transformed in midair, followed by his trinemates. "If what I heard was true, the _female_ Autobots have left Cybertron and-"

"There are thousands of other planets! They could be anywhere."

"If you will let me finish, Skywarp!"

The dark Seeker bared his teeth in defiance, yet his lowered wings betrayed him; such a gesture was a sign of respect, to show submission towards one's trineleader. The haughty Air Commander smirked and scanned the surrounding area. "As I was saying, Shockwave is convinced the females came here... to raise their young." Thundercracker inclined his helm, interested in what else his brother had to say. "While I detest that suck-up, I do believe him. Being a scientist myself, I can say the females were receptive just weeks ago. Leaving that planet - which must be crawling with the swarm by now - had to have been the smartest choice, or the dumbest; Earth would be the last place we'd ever look for pregnant Autobots, hm?"

He and Skywarp began to snigger quietly as the eldest of the trine stood dumbfounded; "You're not suggesting that we... _hunt_ these females and their children, are you?"

"Why not? If we destroy the pods, they will become receptive once again and once that happens... we'll breed our own little army of Seekers and take down Megatron once and for all."

* * *

Chromia peeked through a gap, spotting the trio above them.

"What are they saying?" came the hushed whisper of Arcee. "I don't know, but let's keep moving... We need to get back to the nest. _Quietly._"

As the small group began their nervous trek through the city's ruins, Thundercracker happened to turn his head, spotting the Autobots from afar. Chromia looked up, locking optics with the seeker. She shook her head slowly; she knew the cobalt jet was the more understanding of the trio, but she wouldn't put it past him to signal his trinemates. Thundercracker narrowed his gaze and returned his attention to Starscream. "Sir..."

"What is it?"

The elder brother winced at the sneer his leader gave. "I found the females... I think." Starscream gave subtle twitch of his wings and glared at the bulkier mech before training his gaze on the ground below. "I see nothing," he growled. Thundercracker also scanned the area. "They must've... gotten away... or something..."

"Or something!" Skywarp flared his wings and teleported from his spot with a clap of electricity. The remaining jets looked to one another, Starscream casting a wary glance in Thundercracker's direction; "Let's see what our beloved runt has found." Both seekers made their way to the uneven ground.

The darker brother had Arcee held firmly against his chest, the barrel of his arm-mounted weapon against her cheek. "Drop the guns, ladies, and no one gets hurt," he warned with a suggestive leer. Chromia growled and gestured for her comrades to lower their pistols. "Well, I hadn't thought of you to be much of a tracker, Skywarp, but congratulations." Skywarp lifted his wings in pride at his trineleader's praise. "I never forget the scent of a female..." The teleporter nuzzled Arcee's helm to add emphasis to his words. Starscream wrinkled his nose in disgust; "Yes, yes... We all know of your sexual adventures."

Firestar inclined her head in confusion, her optics roaming over her captured friend. "Is that true, Arcee?" she inquired softly. The lithe femme groaned, struggling against the seeker's grip; "I'm sorry..."

"That's right, babe!" Skywarp sniggered. "I had this little slut _begging_ for it!"

Thundercracker smacked the younger jet upside the head. "That is enough." He then turned to Starscream, earning a short nod. "Alright, femmes," he barked, "You're going to show us where your hideout is or Skywarp, here, is going to blow her brains out."

_How familiar..._ Starscream mused as he watched everything play out before him.

"Go ahead!" cried Firestar, "She's not one of us!"

"Firestar!"

"What! There's no telling how much the wench has said... while fucking those _disgusting_ creatures..." The crimson femme spat at the seekers' feet. Skywarp mocked a sorrowful frown and groped his captive's chest plate; "Aw, we're not _that_ bad... At least I'm not. Isn't that right, _Arcee._" The young Autobot jerked her face away as he mewled her name against her audio receptor.

"Fine." Chromia hissed through clenched teeth.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Starscream finally stepped forward, motioning to the female Autobot, "After you."


	10. Ghosts IX

**As always, thank you for the feedback!  


* * *

**

Ghosts IX

The trek back to the ruins was tense; Firestar glared at Arcee half the way, wanting nothing more than to beat the femme into the ground. But she soon felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder. Chromia silently reminded her of more pressing matters...

Back in the nest, Moonracer paced in front of the pods. She had them gathered into a small, comforting pile. "They should be here... It shouldn't take this long..." She turned to face the entrance and her face lit up with the sight of their leader, but that was shot down as a trio of Seekers followed in after her. Once the initial shock subsided, the pale-colored femme stepped in front of the glowing orbs, ready to give her life to protect them.

"Oh my..." Starscream peered around the youth's body, counting the cerulean sacs. "Eight?"

"Stay back, Screamer!"

Behind them, Skywarp sniggered; "She called you Screamer!" Thundercracker exhaled deeply and gave his younger brother a pointed look before returning his gaze to their trineleader. He didn't wish to bring harm to the unborn hatchlings, and would do his best to avoid it. Starscream gave a threatening sneer towards the female and roughly took her by the throat. "Your child will be the first to die!"

That's when a shot rang out, echoing off the debris, the bullet running straight through the Seeker's wrist. He dropped Moonracer with an ear-shattering shriek and ordered his brothers to shoot on sight. The pale femme scrambled to the pods and began to move them away from the crossfire. "Guys! Help!" she barked. The rest of the female Autobots were quick to act, relocating the glowing orbs. "It's about time they got here..."

"Wait..."

"What is it, Firestar?"

The crimson femme brushed her fingertips along the pod's surface and frowned deeply; "Something's wrong with her..." Greenlight pursed her lips and moved closer, looking it over. "They're stressed," she murmured, "This one, however, is in bad shape."

"What does that mean! What's wrong with my daughter!"

"Quiet, Firestar."

The females sat in silence while the noise grew louder with each passing moment. Firestar stared down at the pod between her ankles and watched as it trembled every now and again. "So... you think it's a girl, huh?" Moonracer scooted closer. "How can you tell?"

"I just know..."

The young gunner smirked. "Yea, well... I think mine will be a femme too!" She reached down and wrapped her arms around the small orb; "Isn't that right, my little princess? We'll have tea parties and play dress up... how does that sound?" As she proceeded to coo at her unborn hatchling, the rest began to giggle. It was just what they needed to ease the tension; even Firestar had to smile.

And just as she was about to speak once more, another voice rudely interrupted: "Good to know you girls are okay!"

"Kup!"  


* * *

"Where are the others?"

The elder 'Bot sat between Chromia and Greenlight, with one arm wrapped protectively around the latter. "They're coming; just have to check out the surrounding area. Those damn Seekers never had a chance against us!" Greenlight smiled and gave a quick nuzzle; "Of course they didn't."

"Hey, guys! I think she's trying to come out!"

Kup frowned, "It's too early for that sorta thing..." He stood and made his way over to Firestar, inspecting the pod with concern glint in his optics. "The little ones ain't supposed to reveal themselves until at least a month. Fast growth, but never heard of it being this fast..." He knelt by it and rested his hand along the side. "It's definitely ready to hatch... All that moving around, the friction... It's creating heat to make the casing more pliable." And as if on cue, the soft membrane tore with a gush of fluid, and the sound of tiny, underdeveloped intakes caught everyone's attention.

"Well?"

The Wrecker commander reached inside, barely flinching at the viscous solution covering his arms, and removed a very small blob that was a infant Cybertronian. She was premature due to the stress levels and shook from the abrupt chill crawling over her wet protoform. "She's alive, Firestar, don't worry..."

Kup used his finger to wipe away the fluid from around her face and looked her over; "She seems all right... Better let Perceptor check her out, though."

Moonracer's breath caught in her throat at the mention of her mate's name, and the desire to have him there with her was overwhelming. She watched from a distance as Firestar and the rest of the femmes ogled over the newborn.

_This is really happening..._

She looked to her own hatchling pod.

_I hope the little one will be okay... I hope _you _will be okay..._

_I'm starting to wonder if you really are female; that'd be cool! Like I said, we'd have parties and a girl's night and share fantasies about hunky Seekers!_

_What am I thinking? It was the Seekers that damn near killed us..._

_I'm already a horrible mother._

_Fuck. My. Life._

"Ah, it's about time you guys made it!"

Moonracer jumped and tilted her head to get a better look. She whimpered his name upon spotting his battle-worn armor and got to her feet, racing towards him. For a moment, they were alone in their own little world, staring at one another, waiting for something, anything...

"I hate you," she hissed.

Perceptor narrowed his optic and jerked her closer by the arm, pressing his lips to hers. The gunner swooned in his grasp before coming back down to earth, attempting to shove him off. "Why didn't you shoot at them?" he asked calmly. Moonracer gaped and balled up her fists and dealt a hard punch to his jaw. "That was for-for... Um..." The scientist rubbed the area hit and took great pleasure in watching her face scrunch up in frustration.

"Perceptor, I need you over here!"

"We will finish this later, Moonracer." A subtle smile graced his visage as he moved away, leaving his mate alone once again.

_Yea, we'll finish it alright...  


* * *

_**I don't think I like this chapter very much... :\**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Hey! Wait up!"

_It's been six months since the hatchlings arrived._

"You sure your name is Speedy? I would've guessed something like... Slow Mo!"

"Good one, Bro!"

_And we've been transferred to a new location, out in the desert._

"Is not funny! Wait!"

Moonracer lounged back onto her elbows and watched as seven hatchlings raced by, kicking up dust in their wake. And then comes little Speedy, her intakes wheezing; the poor thing was nowhere near fast enough to keep up with her nestmates.

"Take a break, kid..."

The petite, cobalt youth landed back onto her aft and peered up at her idol. "Is not fair!" she pouted, crossing her arms. "Nothing's fair, Speedster. That's just a fact of life." Speedy shook her helm and huffed, "Dun call me _Speedster, mkay?_ Am not... fast." Moonracer gave a sad smile and comm'd her own beloved offspring:

_*Scope?*_

_*Yes, Mama?*_

_*You and your friends - come to me, please.*_

_*Yes, Mama.*_

In no time, the horde of munchkins scrambled to Moonracer's location. Scope stopped abruptly at her feet, causing the rest to tumble over him. "Gah, stupid Sway! Get your butt out of my face!" cried Steel. With a hearty kick, the little racer sent Steel to the ground in retaliation.

_I may question why I end up playing the babysitter, but... in the end, I enjoy it._

"Why are you so mean to each other?"

"We are not mean to each other; we love each other... Is not that right, Steel?"

The red mechlet cringed and forcefully gathered his twin into his arms; "I _love _you," he gritted out. Jambox beamed and gently elbowed his brother. "Wellah love. you. tu." Moonracer shook her helm and looked to Scope, knowing he to be the primary instigator.

"I believe you hurt Speedy's feelings..."

...a series of mumbles...

"Scope..." She allowed her voice to carry in an almost threatening manner.

With a sigh, the hatchling stomped over to the sniffling femme and held his arms out in silent submission. Speedy looked between Moonracer and the mechlet before giving in, scooting over to return the hug.

"Dude! I want a hug!"

The gunner glanced to Sway as he was climbing up the rock their caretaker was seated upon, soon accompanied by Killa, Cross, and Nitrous. As the hatchlings started to get comfortable around her body, Moonracer took the time to absorb their features; they were looking more like their sires by the day! Of course, it was normal for hatchlings to take after their fathers - the mechlets, anyway; the females somewhat resembled their carriers.

_I was hoping for a girl... _she mused, reaching down to stroke Scope's helm. _Psh, of course I love my son! But we could always have another one..._

Moonracer giggled at the thought of Perceptor surrounded by hatchlings. She moved to lay back fully, letting the Littles curl around her warm armor.

"I see a turtle."

She turned her head slightly to see Killa staring up at the sky. She then returned her gaze upward and watched the ever-changing clouds above. "Do they have c-clouds on C-Cybertron?" he inquired. The femme smiled sweetly and gently poked his nose; "I can't remember, to be honest." Killa frowned and settled against her shoulder. "Dad's g-gotta tough j-job, doesn't he?" It almost broke her spark to hear him struggle with his words...

All of the hatchlings suffered from one glitch or the other.  
Speedy had deformed parts within her right leg, Killa stuttered, Nitrous had no signs of developing transformation cogs and would likely be unable to transform, Cross couldn't speak, Sway was blind in one optic; the twins, while each had a different father, had the same defect - underdeveloped sparks.

And then there was her tiny Scope...

_Moonracer paced back and forth nervously while Perceptor and Wreck-Gar worked to save her infant's life. The twins were born barely alive as well, and the torment Chromia went through - strong, proud Chromia - was enough to frighten her to the core._

"_What's taking so long?" she asked calmly, her voice shaken._

_Wreck-Gar hummed; "Don't worry, be happy! It lives!"_

_She raced over to his side and stared down at the squirming creature. His large, blue optics stared back, wide and alert. As soon as the Junkion departed, Moonracer immediately took his spot, on her knees at Perceptor's side._

"_What happened...?"_

_The sniper watched intently as the hatchling gripped his finger. "Perceptor?" she insisted. For a moment, the only sound had been that of the curious warbles emitting from the infant. "He mustn't overexert himself; his body will not be able to handle overheating; his ventilation system has been damaged-"_

"_Is there a way to fix him?"_

_Perceptor gave a tired sigh and leaned forward, nuzzling the hatchling's narrow chest, inhaling his scent, imprinting; and the little one did the same. "Perceptor?" The microscope glanced to his mate with indifference before he straightened. "No." He stared down at his son, his face unreadable. "They all have glitches due to being overly stressed throughout their gestation period. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the pods had suffered damage."_

"_Are you suggesting that I am responsible for this?"_

"_If anything, you are all responsible for it... _We're_ responsible for it..."_

_Moonracer watched the scientist leave her side, clearly just as upset about the ordeal as she was. She then proceeded to observe her hatchling, smiling as he reached for her. "Papa seems to have emotions after all..."_

Her gaze shifted to the sky, watching the light plumes float by like ghosts.

_Oh, Elita... May your spirit continue to guide us.  


* * *

_**I do believe there will be a sequel...  
**


End file.
